


Thunderstorms, Nightmares And Skrinking Beds

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: He's Just Like His Daddy [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen really hates thunderstorms and Grace has a nightmare </p><p>Prompt ; for ur hes just like his daddy series! could u do one where the kids just love to sleep and cuddle with their dads at night???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms, Nightmares And Skrinking Beds

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SOOOOOOO LONG I LOVE THIS SERIES IM SO SORRY

“Daddy!”

Groggily, Mickey popped one eye open. There was a weak hand shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him from his sleep. His frightened son.

Immediately, Mickey becomes wide awake, alert. “Owen? What's wrong?”

Just as he whispered, a blinding flash of lightning lit up the sky outside their window, followed by a growling thunder that shook the room and made the lamp on the dresser by Mickey's side rattle. Instantly, Mickey understood; Ian had problems with thunder storms and over the years he had mastered calming him down during one.

Leaning up against his elbow, Mickey gives his son a reassuring smile. “You want to sleep in here?” When Owen rapidly nods his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Mickey scoots further to the edge of the bed, making sure that he didn't awaken Ian. He sits up and lifts the small, shivering boy onto the top of the bed.

Placing his finger against his lips, he whispers to Owen, “Try not to wake your dad, okay? He needs his rest.” Owen nods his head slowly, his face softening as he placed his own finger against his lips, imitating his father.

The red-headed little boy climbs over Mickey's legs before wriggling into the empty spot between his parents. It was the usual spot that he would sleep in; even since he was a little tiny baby, he felt comfortable and safe between the two and instantly fell asleep. He turns from Mickey, his body curled into Ian's chest that was facing him and Mickey felt his heart flutter at the sight.

Through the darkness, Mickey could already feel Ian smiling at him. Mickey wanted to scold him for being awake and not getting any rest from working all day, but Ian's voice was so soft and delicate that he fell distracted. “Is it the storm?” Ian asks, whispering.

Mickey nodded, still sitting up. “Yeah, stupid fucking thunderstorms.”

Ian snorts and his eyes begin to flutter with tiredness. As Mickey shifts to lie back down in his spot, he feels a finger poke at his shoulder, drawing his attention to behind him. Turning his head, his eyes latch onto the small figure cuddling her teddy bear, her hair all wavy and tussled at the crown of his head.

“What's up, Grace?”

Grace rubs at her eyes, before looking up to Mickey pleadingly. She looked spooked, as if she had seen a ghost. “I had a bad dream, Papa. I want to sleep with you. I'm scared.” Her voice was all cracked and hoarse from crying and her words were a little scrambled as the sentence poured from her lips.

Mickey glances over to Ian who was smirking that lob-sided grin that twisted Mickey's insides. Mickey lets out a sigh, giving in to his little girl's wide eyes, and sat up back into his previous position. He opens his arms wide and Grace leaps into his hold, her head resting at the crook of his neck where her breathing started to turn steady. Mickey turns against the sheets and places her next to Owen, kissing her hair as she tossed and turned into a comfortable position.

Owen whimpers in his sleep, stirring beside Ian. Ian ran a comforting hand through his son's hair, combing his fingers through the soft, red locks. Grace unconsciously turned and shuffled close to her brother, her small hand flopping over his back and resting around him. Mickey and Ian exchanged a smile in awe, subconsciously telling each-other what they had been saying for years; they didn't really need to say it when they knew it.

After a few minutes, Mickey feels the room fall silent and he believes that everyone else in the room is asleep, giving him the get go to finally close his eyes and rest. That was until he hears Ian's light chuckle coming from the other side of the bed.

Mumbling into his pillow, Mickey whispers, “What the hell you laughing at, Gallagher?”

Ian lets out a sigh, his laugh still there. “We need a bigger bed.”

He wasn't wrong; Mickey had been on the edge of the bed for months now. The bed seemed to be shrinking as the months went by – that or the kids were growing. Yeah, the bed was definitely shrinking, Mickey was scared to realise that his kids were actually growing up.


End file.
